1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical interconnection systems and more particularly to such systems for use in distributing electrical power to modular wall panels or the like.
2. Prior Art
Known interior wall systems typically employ prefabricated modular units which are joined together in various configurations to divide a work space into smaller offices or work areas. Generally, such modular wall panels are equipped with raceways, for example along a bottom edge of the modular panels, for housing electrical cabling and junction blocks in order to provide electrical outlets and electrical power connections to adjacent panels. The raceway of a modular wall unit may be provided with a male connector at one end and a female connector at another end and a pair of junction blocks, each provided with electrical outlets, disposed at spaced-apart positions along the raceway. Conduits, extending between the junction blocks and between the connectors and the junction blocks, provide electrical interconnection between these units.
The modular panels of a space-divider system may be configured such that adjacent panels are in a straight line or at various angular positions relative to each other. It is common to configure intersection walls in such a fashion that three or four modular wall panels intersect at right angles. Each of the panels typically requires electrical outlets, and may require outlets on both sides of the panels. In any event, electrical power has to be provided to all of the panels and often only one of the panels at the multiple panel junction is connected to a power supply source. Under such circumstances, the interconnecting wiring becomes a significant problem, and special modifications may have to be made to power systems of wall panels used in such a configuration. Since interchangeability of the wall panel is highly desirable, such custom modifications are preferably avoided. Furthermore, modification of the panels at the installation site is bothersome and costly.
An example of a prior art system in shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,648 to R. L. Propst et al. (dated May 19, 1983). In that prior art system, mating connectors of opposing panels are engaged when the panels are aligned in a straight line. When the panels are positioned in an intersecting relationship, specially manufactured couplers are used. One type of special coupler is used when the panels are positioned at right angles and another type is used when adjoining panels are arranged at angles other than right angles. Consequently, costly inventory of such special couplers must be maintained. The Propst et al. prior art system uses a double set of connectors comprising a male and a female connector for each electrical conductor to be interconnected. When a single one of these prior art panels intersects two adjacent panels, one of the specially manufactured couplers connects the female terminals to one of the adjacent panels and another of the couplers connects the male terminals to the adjacent panel.
Another example of a prior art system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,775 to R. P. Driscoll (dated Jan. 23, 1979). In the system of that patent, each panel is provided with an electrical outlet box in its raceway, and panels of different widths are provided with a pair of female connectors, and outlet boxes of adjacent panels are interconnected by means of flexible cables having male connectors at both ends. When three or four panels are adjoined in an intersecting arrangement, two cables may be connected to the pair of female connectors at one end of an outlet box in order to facilitate connection of two adjacent panels.
Other than in the special intersecting relationship, one half of the double set of terminals of these prior systems are superfluous. This is a distinct disadvantage in modern-day systems where several independent electrical circuits are needed in wall panel system, each requiring separate connectors, while space for such circuits and their connectors is very limited in the raceway areas of modern, thin-line wall panels.
A further problem in electrical interconnection systems, such as used in wall panels, is the provision of connectors which are readily joined to each other in a secured fashion to assure continued proper electrical connection, and which may be readily disassembled when the need arises. Preferably, such connectors may be latched in an engaged position and unlatched without the need for hand tools and the like.
Another problem in electrical interconnection systems for wall panels and the like is the need to accommodate wall panels of different lengths, preferably without the need to supply different-length electrical cabling for different-length panels. Expandable cables are known and are used in the industry, but the storing of excess-length wiring sufficient to expand the cables to defined lengths remains a problem in the industry.